Cornered
by Unknownred
Summary: Ever since Sakura returned from her trip to study abroad, she hasn't been the same. Her team noticed and cornered her to tell her story. Once she did, her nightmare began again. A/N: Ignore the Rated section in the beginning of the A/N!


Cornered

By: Unknownred

X

A/N: I'm not going to make this story rated M because there's nothing inappropriate in this story except the single plot-set. That's all.

X

The three ninjas stared at their only female teammate in whom they hadn't seen for two years. Sakura Haruno had natural pink locks and dazzling jade eyes returned from studying abroad and had been busy with missions from her medical boss. Ever since Sakura returned, the trio noticed her distance towards everybody, not just them.

They had come up with a plan to talk to Sakura, or might as well put, corner her.

"Sakura, you're acting strange." Naruto quietly muttered, giving Sakura a worried look. His eye brows knitted together in concern as he made his way towards Sakura. "What's wrong? Did we do something wrong?"

Sakura backed away, her eyes narrowing at Naruto's feet as he shuffled his way towards her, "Stay away from me."

"We're not going to hurt you, Sakura." Kakashi, her ninja teacher reassured, putting his hands up. "You know that."

She narrowed her attention on Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi and glanced behind her. She was trapped and she knew it. How could she be so weak? She should've sensed something was wrong, that something like this would happen. She swallowed and slightly trembled as each other their shadows got closer.

Terror had reached the point of her break down and Sakura fell to the floor, crying out, clapping her hands over her ears and screaming for them to get away from her, "Stop it! Get away from me!"

Sasuke was the first one to her, kneeling down and wrestling her arms to stop resisting his help. She cried out and slapped Sasuke across the face. Naruto gaped and jumped to her, skidding forward and swiftly took her fist and kept it in a hold as she kept fighting them.

Kakashi walked over and grabbed Sakura's chin making her gasp, her eyes widened in shock. This got everyone's attention. "Sakura," Naruto said a bit loud, "We just want to help you! We're here for you."

That hurt. Sakura's lip trembled and she fell limp in their arms. Sakura jerked her chin out of her teacher's grasp and buried her head against the wall and cried out loudly. The three were confused and devastated. What had happened to their teammate?

"You _weren't_ there for me!" She screamed; her cheeks red and her eyes were swollen from crying. "It's too late!"

"_Sakura, I thought I'd find you here." He smiled brightly and gave her his one of a kind grin. His brown hair fluttered as he waved towards her. _

_Sakura, being the kind-manner girl since studying abroad, she had just met this guy a week ago after they had bumped in the train while going home. He had told her he was from Rain and came abroad to teach. _

"_Hello." She said, unsure how he found her here. She flushed slightly, not at the sight of him, but how uncomfortable his gaze was on her. He glanced at her head to knee. She was wearing a pink strap bikini and she had felt almost completely naked. "Did you need me for something?"_

"_Beautiful, huh?" He muttered to himself, giving her a wink. _

_Sakura raise a brow and looked off towards the horizon, wondering if this is what he was talking about. The waves were getting a bit too strong for her liking but she did love the sound of its crashing and how peaceful it was during setting time that no sea gulls were around to annoy her. She smiled faintly. _

Konoha._ She missed her friends and family so much back home but she had to do this for her; it was the best opportunity for her to become a great and magnificent medical assistant. _

_She closed her eyes and breathed in fresh air that almost related to cologne which was strange for Sakura. That's when she felt it. A hand had rested on her hip and trailed down her thigh. Sakura gasped and jerked her head to the side, wide eyed. _

"_W-what…?" _

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did we do something to hurt you?" Naruto's voiced rang but it felt so distant to Sakura that she couldn't hear or think straight. She felt numb and felt like she was going to die. She breathed rapidly.

Sasuke gripped her hand tightly and with the other hand, brushed aside a loose lock from her face. She shook her head and made another cry. "What happened, Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled as he revealed concern in his eyes.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she choked on her own next words, "I— I… I can't! It's too painful!"

_He tightened his embrace, moving his hips behind hers making her swallowed hard. She flushed in embarrassment for she knew they were in public but when she glanced back, not a single person was there on the beach. They were completely alone. Sakura's lip parted. _No, _she thought, this is wrong. _

"**NO!**" Sakura yelled, jolted in panic and slammed into the wall again, now grasping strands of her hair and pulling them as if it was caught on fire.

"Please Sakura," Naruto asked, his eyes tearing up in deep concern, "We need to know if we're going to help you."

"But it's too late, Naruto!" Sakura hung her head and cried.

"What's too late, Sakura?" Kakashi brought her chin gently back into his hand and turned her eyes up to hers. "What's too late?"

She swallowed and shivered in memory. 

_His hand moved up and down her thigh making her blush and she didn't know why she couldn't have the strength to punch the lights out of him. What's going on? Why do I feel so weak? Then his hand rested on her bikini bottom strap and teasingly pulled on the bow. _

_Snapping out of her daze, Sakura elbowed him hard and jumped away from him. Surprised and upset, he ran forward, crashing into waves and going from grabbing her to loosing her again. _

_She thrashed about, as the waves became heavier and stronger against her attempts for escape. "What's going on? Why are you doing this?" She yelled out him, falling against a wave and getting back up. _

_He thrashed over to her, grabbing her arms as she shrieked and pulled her close as he whispered hotly into her ear, "I **want** you." _

_Sakura shivered and jerked away to face him, "I can't! I'm not interested in you. I just met you!"_

_His eyes traveled down her body again as she backed away, her brows furrowing in dread. He licked his lips and waved through the water like it was a mere feather that got in the way of his reading. As he got closer, his eyes met hers as she stood shaking in puzzlement. He smirked. _

"He was a ninja also!" Sakura sputtered with effort, tears streamed down her face. Kakashi knelt down close, patting Sakura's back in comfort. "He's f-from r-r-rain."

"Who?" The trio backed away for her to breath and narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

"_I sucked your chakra with my hands, if that's what you're wondering." He showed her his hands, flipping them back and forth. He watched at her shocked state overcame her disbeliefs. "I did say I was from Rain, didn't I?"_

"_What ever you're up to, please stop it." She said, backing away. _

"_But what's the fun in that?" He snickered, "What, are you going to fight me? Dear Sakura, you have no strength left to run or hide. I'm here. I'll always be here for you." His voice crept into the back of her mind and filled with repeats as Sakura's lip trembled in fright. _

"_Get away from me." She whispered harshly. _

_It seemed like time had stopped and then unfroze as he appeared in front her, grabbing her waist towards him and sliding down his hands on her thigh where he sucked her chakra from. Sakura cried out and pushed him away only led him to chase after her. He pulled her towards him again as she made wailing sounds and attempted to hit him again but he was too strong for her liking and jumped her. _

_She fell in the water again, and tore through the waves hoping to run away from him with little strength she had left. "Let me go!" She screamed, "No!"_

"_Stop it, and let me have you!" He grunted and groped her breast. She gasped and pulled away once again. _

"_No!" She yelled, and turned her head up towards the sky, "Help, someone help me!"_

_He thrust her in the water again, grabbing her leg and dragging her to him again as she wrestled against him. "No one can help you. No one's here. Didn't you know, this is a secluded area and a ghetto beach as well?"_

_She didn't know that. She had thought someone or a group was here when she got there. "Stop please," She cried out, "You can't! Ah!"_

_He made a fist and brought it across her face throwing her into the water again as he toppled over, breaking her train of panic of thoughts as she sucked in sea water. He tightened his hold on her hair and hauled her out as she coughed and sputtered, tears mixing in with salt water. "Having fun? Well, I'll show you what fun is."_

Sakura stared up at the setting sky, and exhaled out a huge sigh as the remaining tears rained down her cheeks and into her hair. Sasuke reached forward and brushed them away with his thumb.

"I wish…" She began and took a breath before continuing, "I wished so hard that I could erased that one day; that one horrible day."

"Sakura…" Naruto wondered aloud, glancing away in doubt of what he was thinking could have happened, "Did **he** touch you?"

Kakashi and Sasuke had thought the same thing and glanced at Naruto before glancing at each other and then back down at Sakura who closed her eyes in approval.

"Where?" Naruto asked his tone now serious. Sasuke had thought of hitting Naruto upside the head for being so rude in asking but he too wanted to know every last detail of who had touched Sakura.

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto and softened in her eyes in hurt, and whispered, "Everywhere."

_Sakura ran from him to shallow water after having the nerve to kick him in the shins and from there, she had little freedom running out the water and onto land. But that wasn't enough for him as he ran after her and shoved her into the sand._

_Falling head first, he yanked her body to his and turned her over, as she continued to wrestle from underneath him. Her wet locks slapped her cheeks as he smacked her again and brought his head down towards her collar bone, kissing her neck and down her chest. She continued to fight but didn't get far as he pulled her bikini strap off. _

_She reached her hands about the sand and gripped it in an instinct and threw it in his face as he roared off her. She trembled in fright and scooted backwards but he too scooted forward and gripped her shoulders as she cried out, a silent prayer running through her mind. _

"_You're mine!" He kissed her forcibly as she resented, attempting to push him away but useless as it go, she lost all strength to argue and with a slack frown on her face and tears crossing her nose, she regretfully gave up and he had his way with her. _

"That's right." Sakura sucked in a breath at the memory and hunched over as if it happened just yesterday, still fresh in her mind, "I was raped."

Sasuke sat there, his nose tingling in a sense of wanting to cry so badly for not being there for her, for not protecting her as he should've have been doing all along. His eyes were left hallowed by regret as well.

Naruto sat back on his heels as a tear left his face and fell on his knee. The hurt look on his face was mistakenly devastation and the feeling of his insides tightened.

Kakashi, oddly calmed about this situation but still felt remorse for not protecting his student took action in his own hands and placed a hand on Sakura's back and pulled her into his embrace which she grew stiff and tensed as she felt, she melted into his arms and laid her head against his shoulder, dried eye.

There was a moment of silence and it felt almost an eternity until Sasuke had enough and broke it, "When?"

"The day before she came back." A new voice broke the silence, filling in the air. Everyone turned their heads to the person who spoke in the darkness. Sakura gasped. "You should be glad she's still alive. She was fun to play with."

"Did YOU do this?" Naruto yelled, standing up abruptly. He glared deeply at the man who stood in the shadows.

"Of course, and I came for her." He spoke; his voice was deep and ominous. "So give her back to me."

"No way!" Sasuke vanished from his original spot next to Sakura and reappeared behind the rapist. "I'll kill you before you lay a hand on her."

"Oh, this will be fun." The said man mumbled and laughed hysterically. He swiftly turned around, facing Sasuke like he was already faced towards him and drew a fist up and knocked Sasuke to the ground.

Startled, Sasuke growled and stood up again, cracking his shoulder blades in anger. The said man shook his head and did a jutsu and vanished. Sasuke ran forward but paused and used his sharingan to track down the rapist but to his disbelief and alert system, he couldn't sense the culprit. Naruto called out and as Sasuke turned around, he was thrown from his spot to a tree, drenched in icy water.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke and but up a barrier before turning around to make a jutsu but before he could finish, Naruto caught a flash of the rapist's shadow running from tree to wall, running towards his teacher and Sakura. "Sensai!"

Kakashi had already thought before and had created a barrier for Sakura and placed a trance on her as she closed her eyes and dreamt of happy thoughts like nothing bad had corrupted her. Kakashi had placed a disguised jutsu on Sakura and himself and placed her behind a crate as he masked his original position a clone.

The said rapist, walked forward reaching the clone and the fake Sakura until he was near her did he kicked and was not surprised it was a sham. He wasn't stupid. He growled and turned away and yelled, "Where is she?"

"You won't have her." Kakashi whispered behind him, knocking him against the wall. The said man vanished and reappeared in sight of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had shaken the ice forming on his arms off as he used his fire jutsu to warm himself up and refresh before he and Naruto had made a pre-plan to trap the rapist.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled and glowered at the said man. Just as he said it, the moonlight had came out from around the trees and shone through. The said man smirked and stepped forward. His skin glistened under the moonlight; his hair was dark brown and layered. His eyes were dubiously bright blue which felt strange to the duo and then they tensed at his smirk.

"It's so nice to meet you Naruto," he turned to Naruto, his eyes dazzled in amusement, and then turns to Sasuke in curiosity, "Sasuke."

"He asked you a question." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the said man, ignoring his comment dully. "Who are you?"

"Me?" He raised a brow and stretched his arms over his head, "Well that wouldn't be fun if I tell you."

"Stop playing games with us and tell us!" Naruto yelled, growing all the more upset. His face scrunched up, his nose lifted in a snarl.

"Give me Sakura first and I'll tell you what you need to know." He snickered in entertainment.

"He's lying…" Sasuke muttered, averting his eyes from Naruto to the said man and thought of where Sakura was hidden with Kakashi, if they were safe or not.

The said man dropped his playful grin and frowned deeply, "I'm growing impatient. If you're not going to hand her over to me, I'll just have to make her call for me then." Then he smirked in deviously.

The duo exchanged a confused glance to each other then at the rapist. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh how she cried against my body, it felt so nice." He laughed, "Can you imagine, the moans she made after I played rough with her. The feel of our body parts touching… she has such a weak spot."

Naruto was ready to jump in on the plan he made with Sasuke but Sasuke beat him to it and rammed against the rapist who only seemed to not mind being hit and leant forward, "Did I mention she's very tight?" He whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke jerked back and punched the living daylights out of the said man but instead of a hard feel of bones, turned into Jell-O and the said man's body turned into water. Sasuke stood there, feeling lifeless. He flushed.

"Sasuke! Don't let him get to you!" Naruto shouted, running towards the said man and used his new jutsu he learned during training and blasted it to the culprit's face and luckily did manage to square him in the jaw. "Don't you dare touch our friend!"

The man growled, "Sakura! Answer me!" He started making rain jutsus in speed and reluctantly came to adjustment where his aura glowed pink.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had notified the head of office, Lady Tsunade that they needed back up and as he was traveling back to where he hid Sakura, she was gone.

"That's…" Naruto paused in mid step towards the man, "You still have—"

"Sakura's chakra in me?" He answered for him, "Why you are quite smart for an idiot, aren't you?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke who seemed to be looking off elsewhere, his eyes widened in disbelief. Naruto followed heed and his eyes landed on a pink lock, red face, eyes glistened with lust. "Sakura?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, I can control her chakra by twisting it to what I want her to do for me." He laughed maliciously.

Kakashi was revealed running behind Sakura, almost reaching her when he was blocked by ice. Eyes widened, everything had turned to ice except the path Sakura stumbled upon. Closely, Sakura breathed huskily and trembled and fell to her knees. Her face was bright red, almost feverish looking.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled and banged against the ice barrier, "Wake up, Sakura!"

Sakura knelt there dazed, looking forward, directly into the eyes of her rapist.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, running towards the barrier and clawed at it but it was useless trying. "Sakura chan!"

"Wake up Sakura, wake up!" Kakashi's voice was mixed with Naruto's alert but Sakura was too consumed as her chakra was being controlled and she was helpless.

The man laughed, "You're so weak, Sakura, dear! How are you even a ninja?" He walked towards her, his shadow growing bigger towards her.

He finally reached her, but stopped about ten feet away, "Do you want me, Sakura?"

_**NO!**_

Her lips parted hesitantly. He narrowed his eyes, "Say you want me, Sakura?"

"I-I… want—" Sakura swallowed and continued but was abruptly interrupted by a booming voice.

"What are you doing to my student!" It sounded more of a shriek explanation than a question but nonetheless, it seemed Tsunade needed it to sound that way. Sakura had snapped from her trance and turned her attention to beloved family and friends. Three teams stood behind her: Neji's Team, Ino's Team, and Hinata's Team.

"What a disappointment." The man said, his eyes growing dull. Then his eyes sparked in ideally interest, "Say, Sakura, do you like public display?"

Sakura froze, eyes widened in shock. Her cheeks flushed as she spoke silently, "I… don't want to be your puppet."

He narrowed his eyes as he raised his hand in the air as it glowed pink and then he twisted his hand into a fist. Sakura gasped and jerked her body backwards, falling to the floor. "No! Please don't!"

She clapped her hands over her mouth. He glared at her and started walking towards her. Sakura's heart beats ceased as soon as he reached her and bent forward, his glowing hand behind his back. Sakura's eyes traveled from his back to his face.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice was faint as he called from half across the ice wall. "Sakura!"

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered in concern.

He bent forward and slapped her, making her jerk away. "Your eyes are only on me! Your body is mine! I own you!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What?"

He stood back and hovered over her like a piece of meat, "Do you remember that day?"

Sakura swallowed hard, scared. "I-I don't want to remember! Please leave me alone!"

He snarled and twisted his fist, which made the barrier more icier and sound proof. "Sakura!" her family and friend's callings sounded muffled.

"No! Please!"

He reached forward and yanked her chin up, her eyes meeting his as he grabbed her thigh and squeeze, collecting pink chakra. Sakura shrieked and pushed him away which only made him want her more.

"No!" She called out, "Get away from me!"

The ice barrier rang with battle cries and attempts to break down the wall but failed miserably. Sakura began to wrestle once more, only leading her to be smacked and threatened with a throat lock. His hand roamed over her body as she let out a loud cry.

"I'm going to suck your life out of you." He laughed insanely as he pushed her weak body over and grabbed her legs.

"No, you can't!" Sakura cried out, tears springing from her eyes.

He grabbed her pants and yanked it down, revealing her undergarments, he smirked. He moved forward towards her as she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to ignore the pain.

"Argh!"

But it never came. Sakura breathed heavily and opened one eye, glancing in front of her to see, blue eyes and blond hair staring back at her. "Sakura chan?"

Sakura blinked away the tears and sat up, covering herself and looked off towards the battle in front of her. Sasuke had the man's throat in a lock as he used his sharingan on him.

"It's alright, Sakura chan," Naruto embraced Sakura, "Sasuke's melted the ice with his fire jutsu."

Sasuke had also learned a couple of new techniques from his deceased brother and Kakashi whom helped him recover after his return from leaving the village. He slowly backed away and formed a hand jutsu, not letting go his gaze with the rapist.

The man eyes suddenly sank into his head and he melted to water. Sasuke eyes widened, surprised on how he could break his sharingan. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and instantly felt his chakra grow closer, above him. Sasuke formed his lightning bolt jutsu as the man formed a water jutsu and shot it at each other. This time, Sasuke smirked and vanished and reappeared behind the man and planted his jutsu against the man making him scream and fall to the ground, toasted.

Sasuke stood there next to the man's body and light up a circle with small sparks around the body knowing that's his weak spot and didn't wait to watch the ice barrier to melt surrounding him and the scene in front of him. The only one he was worried about was Sakura.

Sitting there, covering her legs and staring back at the body and then at Sasuke whom approached her and knelt beside her.

"I…" Sakura began, but Sasuke shushed her gently and said, "I should've been there for you, Sakura, I'm sorry."

As soon as the ice melted away, everyone rushed towards the scene, first off Tsunade who pushed Sasuke and Naruto away for she daringly missed her student and wanted some girl privacy, knowing that she's in her underwear. The boys backed off as Sakura's friends surrounded her with tears and hugs.

Meanwhile, the rapist was kept in a cell filled with heat, thanks to Sasuke's brilliant plan of a prison called Hell. Sakura had cried all her tears away and the last thing she expected was her stomach rumbling from hunger.

Sasuke took this as a need to carry Sakura off with Naruto in towed to a known ramen shop, but of course, not before getting her a change of clothes. As everything had calmed down and Sakura was kept on a watchful eye, Naruto had begun to wonder that the man had never answered his question.

"Sakura, what was that man's name anyway?" Naruto asked, curiously but seriously.

Sakura swallowed her noodles and turned her attention to Naruto, "I don't know. He never told me his name."

_**Fin**_

X

A/N: I didn't expect this story to be long (for me) but I'm glad it's over with. I had no idea it was coming to this and of course, I never was interested in writing battle scenes… so this is a first for me… Thanks for reading, plz RxR!


End file.
